Dance with Fate
by UninspiredRambler
Summary: After dancing with a handsome stranger at a ball, Bella finds herself engaged to him. The thing is, she absolutely HATES the idea of marrying someone she just met. Oh, did I forget to mention that he’s a Prince? AU
1. Chapter 1: Dancing with Unknown Royalty

Title: Dance with Fate

Summary: After dancing with a handsome stranger at a ball, Bella finds herself engaged to him. The thing is, she absolutely HATES the idea of marrying someone she just met. Oh, did I forget to mention that he's a Prince? AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only the plot of this story.

**Chapter One:**  
Dancing with Unknown Royalty

I can't believe my mother, _my own mother,_ actually did this to me! How could she trick me into coming to this stupid ball? She knows how much I _hate_ events like these! I grumbled under my breath as the footman pulled open the carriage door and offered his gloved hand. I chose to ignore it and simply stepped out of the carriage without his help. I walked primly towards the grand entrance doors of the Cullen Palace.

I hated events like these, I had no idea why other ladies made such a big fuss about them, what with all the squealing and throwing themselves at the feet of the hosts, hoping to catch the eye of a rich and worthy bachelor. It truly did sicken me, in fact, thinking of the company I would have to put up with this evening made me nauseous. I wondered if mother would buy the idea that I was sick and allow me to return home…

Who was I kidding? Knowing her she would simply ask me to turn around and march right back here again. Mothers do get the craziest ideas about love and marriage…

I approached the open intricately wrought iron doors and winced as I was announced to the other guests.

"Announcing the arrival of Lady Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Sir Charles Swan."

I walked as steadily as I could down the red-carpeted stairs, trying my best to ignore the glares of the women around me as the men around them ogled at me. I hated the unwanted attention. At this very moment, I did agree with the age-old saying that beauty was indeed a curse. I wasn't saying that I was beautiful, but my gown was gorgeous and that made up for my lack of attractiveness in the physical department.

It was made of soft periwinkle blue silk material, which suited the warm weather just fine. The gown was sleeveless and off shouldered, with pretty white lace floral embroidering at the bottom of the hem that trailed all the way up to where the mid-calf should be. The gown hugged my figure from the chest all the way to the hips where it flared out into a train. Beautiful wasn't it? And certainly expensive too, a fact that I hated, yet could not deny.

I made my way to an empty table in the corner of the vast ballroom, blatantly ignoring the seething looks directed at me by the other women around me, and sat huffily in a chair.

Today was supposed to be a cheery day, and I had planned to loll on the bed at home whilst reading Jane Austen, but _oh no_, mother _insisted _that I be here. I rolled my eyes. What was the ball for again? Oh yes, the ball was organized to help the youngest Cullen Prince to find a suitable bride. I wasn't that familiar with the royal family so I had no clue how they looked like, all I knew was that their family was made up of, according to the maids, the most beautiful people to have ever walked the planet. Bah! They must be stuck up, much like all the other rich nobles around me.

I glanced around the ballroom, my gaze pausing at the couples that flooded the dance floor, waltzing to the soft music that was being played by the band. I sighed as I settled down, bored out of my mind already.

"Well, you seem to be rather bored." A soft melodious voice said next to me as I heard the chair on my right being dragged and sat upon.

"Well obviously or else I wouldn't be sitting here." I snapped back, not bothering to even look at the young man.

He simply chuckled quietly to himself.

"And I take it that these kind of events really aren't your cup of tea." He stated.

I rolled my eyes and huffed in reply.

"Then, pray do tell fair lady, what are you doing here?" From the tone of his voice, he sounded very curious.

"My mother tricked me to come here, so you could say that I'm here against my will."

"Ah, I see…"

I turned to look at him, and came face to face with a gleaming pair of emerald green eyes. I held back a gasp of astonishment at the sheer intense beauty of his face. He had naturally messy auburn hair and his face was structured in such a way that it made him look ruggedly, yet boyishly, good looking. He looked perhaps one year older than me, nineteen perhaps? At the moment, his face was pulled into an amused expression as he gazed steadily at me, as if to observe me.

"Then what would you be doing this very evening if you were not here?" He asked.

"I would be curled up at home reading a book, almost anything would be better then being here." I answered.

"You prefer the company of books to people, I suppose?"

I felt the ends of my lips lift into a smile.

"You supposed right."

He gave a crooked grin that made me lose my breath. I coughed, trying to cover up the blush that was rising upon my cheeks.

"Are you alright Miss Swan?" He asked, his brows puckering in concern. He reached to pat my back, trying to help rid me of my non-existent coughs.

"Err, yes, I'm quite fine now. Thank you for your concern."

I smiled at him and turned my gaze back to the dance floor. I sighed wistfully. If only I could dance just as gracefully as all of those ladies.

"Why the long face Miss Swan?" Edward asked inquisitively.

"I wish that I could dance as well as those ladies."

"And why is it that you can't dance like them? I'm sure you could do just as well, maybe even better than them."

I laughed at his comment and turned to look at him.

"It's because I can't exactly walk gracefully across a flat surface without falling over nothing."

The handsome stranger chuckled.

"Well that wouldn't be much of a problem if you danced with me. After all, it's all in the leading." He replied confidently.

"Oh really?" I asked, amused, quirking an eyebrow at him, challenging him.

He smirked and stood up, offering his hand to me.

"Would the lady care to dance?"

I smirked back at him.

"I'd be delighted to."

I took his hand, secretly marveling at how warm it felt, and allowed him to lead me out to the dance floor. He took my left hand and placed it on his shoulder, he placed his right hand on my waist and soon, we were waltzing just like all the couples around us. After a while of almost effortless waltzing, I begun to realize that I was actually enjoying myself much more than I had thought that I would. I looked up, grinning at him, and he grinned back.

"So Miss Swan-"

"Bella, call me Bella." I interrupted.

He smiled.

"So Bella, why don't you like events like these?"

"Well…" I lowered the volume of my voice, so that the other ladies wouldn't hear me and be offended.

"I don't like the fact that the hosts of events like these seem to expect ladies to just drop at their feet, as if they were Gods. What irritates me the most is that the ladies do exactly that."

He gave me a very amused look and twirled me.

"Ah, I see…"

He drew me back, closer to his body than before. I bit my lower lip, trying to control the blush that was beginning to flood my cheeks.

I quickly glanced around the dance floor and noticed that some ladies were glaring at me with intense hatred and anger in their eyes. Oh dear, was I with waltzing with one of those most sought after bachelors? This was not good. I peered up at him curiously, realizing that he had never told me his name.

"Well, kind sir, you know my name, yet I have not an inkling of who you are. Would you care to tell me?"

The stranger looked at me with surprise in his eyes.

"So I was right, you_don't_ have any idea who I am. No wonder you're not acting like the other ladies around us."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Well obviously I have no idea who you are, so are you going to tell me who you are or not?" I demanded impatiently.

He grinned mischievously, looking straight into my eyes.

"You'll find out soon, I promise. Right now, I must be going."

He pulled away, bowing and took my right hand in his before placing a chaste kiss upon it.

"I'll see you later Bella."

He straightened up and walked away, leaving me fuming in the middle of the dance floor.

I should have known he was one of those rotten nobles, how could I go against my own belief and dance with him? I really should have known better.

Suddenly, the music ceased and silence overtook the room.

"If everyone would kindly take their seats, the King would like to make an announcement." A loud, sonorous voice sounded.

I sighed and made my way back to one of the empty corner tables, sitting down on the chair.

A man who looked to be in his late thirties stood in the middle of the platform.

"Good evening all esteemed guests. My family and I thank you for your presence on this wonderful occasion. As you all know, my youngest son, Edward, is going to choose a bride among all these wonderful young ladies present on this delightful evening. So without further a do, my son, would you kindly announce to us who it is that you have chosen to be your bride?"

The king moved aside as the prince stepped forward. I gasped in shock as the handsome stranger I had dance with took the king's previous spot on the platform.

_He _was_ Prince Edward?_

I stared, gaping in shock. No wonder the ladies around me wouldn't stop glaring daggers when we were together on the dance floor.

"Thank you father." His voice resonated through the vast ballroom.

"I'd like to thank all of you wonderful ladies for coming tonight. Now, let me proclaim who shall be my bride."

All the ladies seemed to hold their breaths, crossing their fingers. I, on the other hand, simply gazed at him, awaiting his proclamation.

"The lady I choose to be my bride is Lady Isabella Marie Swan, the daughter of Sir Charles Swan."

_WHAT?_

**Author's Note**

Yay! I finally wrote something that I'm proud of! Clap for me please!

I'm sorry if there was anyone who was looking forward to reading chapter two of Timeless Love, but I've decided to discard that story, this one seems to be more interesting and more my style. Hahaha…

My major exams are finally over! Hoorah for me! Heh heh… Anyways, please review and tell me what you think, reviews are the only thing that motivate me to carry on writing.

Review and I'll give you a tasty peanut? I promise that I'll update faster if you review me. XP

_**Lots of Insane Love,**_  
**WinterSparks.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dancing with an Angry Mother

**Disclaimer**: I own the plot of the story, not Twilight.

**Chapter Two**  
Dancing with an Angry Mother

I could only stare at him from where I sat as he smiled at the people before him. Oh, please tell me this is just another really horrible nightmare.

I pinched myself, holding back a squeak of pain. Oh damn it, I wasn't dreaming. Oh what did I do to deserve this? I felt the penetrating glares from all the envious women around me and gulped nervously.

Once again, _why me?_

I looked up at Prince Edward's face; the right corner of his lips were tilted in an amused smirk, his eyes gazing ever so steadily at me, accessing my reaction to his announcement. I scowled at his face. Oh was I ever mad at him. I felt the strong urge to knock that smirk off his handsome face, but knew that it would only spell disaster if I did, so I decided to do the only thing I could do.

I ran.

I quickly picked up the skirts of my gown and ran swiftly toward the large entrance doors, ignoring the calls of Prince Edward and the people behind me to go back. I rushed to my carriage, jumped in and ordered the coachman to bring me home. The carriage started and sped off into the night.

I slumped against the red velvet seat and groaned.

Maybe Prince Edward would get the idea that I didn't want to be betrothed to him and pick some other unfortunate girl to be his bride? Maybe he would be so angry with me that he would refuse to marry me? Maybe, maybe…

All the possibilities whirled around in my head and I moaned. This was not going to end well, was it?

The carriage stopped after the hour-long journey and I stepped off, through the small gateway and towards my home.

* * *

Bright, golden sunlight flooded my room, signaling that it was late morning. Birds were chirping sweetly and there were butterflies and bees dancing among the flowers on my windowsill. People would normally love to wake up to such a beautiful scene. It was as if a picture from a child's fairy tale book had come to life. 

But I didn't like it. Why?

That was because I was _definitely not_ a morning person.

I threw the thick, suffocating quilt off me, my skin instantly feeling cooler. I always did hate waking up to warm summer mornings. My hair would always be in disarray due to the heat, my body would feel so sticky with perspiration and I always felt so sluggish.

Enemy, thy name is summer.

I swung my legs over the edge of my bed, stood up and slipped my feet into the pair of comfy cotton bedroom slippers beneath my bed. I yawned and walked across the room, grabbing whatever clothes my trusty personal assistant, Ophelia, had laid out for me when I was asleep, and into the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom.

I crossed over to the bathtub, plugged the drain and turned the faucet, filling the bathtub with cold water. I then added some freesia petals and vanilla essence into the water before stripping off my night robes and carelessly tossing them into the laundry basket in the corner of the bathroom. Gingerly, I stepped into the tub and sighed in relief as my overheated skin came into contact with the cool water. I turned off the faucet and lay back, relaxing and allowing the knots in my muscles to uncoil.

Reaching for a flannel, I scrubbed myself, humming as I did so. After I had cleaned myself thoroughly, I lifted myself out of the tub and drained it, throwing the petals away into a wastebasket. As I toweled off and dressed myself, the memories I had blissfully forgotten from the night before hit me hard my like a ton of bricks and my smile was wiped completely off my face.

Oh god, last night, what would mother say about last night? Oh wait a minute she wouldn't say a thing. After all, I hadn't told her what had happened during the ball, and I certainly wasn't going to tell her, ever. Thank goodness for that…

I made my way to the dining room for my late, but much needed, breakfast. I sank into one of the chairs and waited for my food. Father was right that it is ironic that I hated nobles even though I was one. I laughed quietly to myself as Ophelia put a plate of food before me. I ate by myself, occasionally talking to Ophelia about how her younger siblings were doing.

I didn't really like treating the domestic helpers as if they were lowly slaves, I hated to. After all, they were people too. Didn't they go through growing up just like every other normal human being? They were the same as us nobles, nothing much different.

I finished up my meal and Ophelia took my empty plate away to be washed before I could protest. I huffed and walked to the library. There wasn't much to do, and I didn't fancy going out for a walk through town on such a humid day, thus reading was my only option, my only escape.

I slid the book, Pride and Prejudice, out of its place in the bookshelf and settled down in a plump red velvet seat. I flipped the book open to the page I had last read and began my quiet afternoon of solitary reading.

Both mother and father were out. Father was away at sea for sales and exports in the spices industry in India whilst mother was away having tea with the local ladies, gossiping about heavens know what. I could imagine them clucking away right now about Miss So-and-so's treacherous downfall or Mister So-and-so's playboy ways.

Chuckling at the antics of my mother and her friends, I began to lose myself within the pages of my book…

* * *

Half way through my lovely book, I heard the front door bang shut and I heard furious footsteps march up towards the library. Mother was home and I wondered what she was so fired up about. 

The library doors were flung open and there, in the doorway, stood my fuming mother.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! What's this I hear about you running from the ball last night, right after Prince Edward proposed to you?"

Oh God, what did I do wrong in my past life to incur the wrath of my dear mother?

She marched right up to me and poked me painfully in the chest with her sharp pointy manicured fingers nails.

"When I was having tea with my dear friends, I heard about what you did last night. Imagine my embarrassment! Why on earth did you do something so foolish? Running from a Prince! And a very handsome one at that! Explain yourself this instant!"

I pursed my lips, trying my best to smother the giggle that threatened to escape my lips as I stared at the expression on my mother's face. Her cheeks were splotched red with anger, her nostrils were flaring and her eyes were wide and glaring. I bit my cheeks, swallowed my laughter and tried to think of a good answer to give her.

"I didn't know he was a Prince when he was dancing with me, so of course I got scared and ran when he made his announcement." I lied.

Mother paused and stared at me for a moment before she broke out into a grin.

"He danced with you? And you didn't even know who he was? That is so innocently _sweet_ Isabella! So you were scared, I mean of course! What was I thinking! My own daughter would never be so foolish as to walk away from such a proposal! So you _will_ accept it, right Isabella?"

Mother looked at me expectantly with patronizing eyes. I swallowed hard.

"_Right Isabella?"_

I rubbed my hands together, mumbling.

"Well…"

Mother exploded.

"ISABELLA! YOU _WILL _ACCEPT HIS PROPOSAL, AM I RIGHT?"

I scowled and retorted.

"Mother! Be reasonable! I'm only seventeen! And how old is he? Nineteen? He and I are definitely, without a doubt, incompatible! He's a Prince for Pete's sake! And I don't even know him! How can I be engaged to someone that I just met?"

"I don't care! He's a Prince! Someone of supreme power, and is the most sought after bachelor. I don't care if I have to drag you Isabella, but I will make sure that you accept his proposal, if it is the last thing I'll do! And don't talk to me about age! Edward is nineteen! Which is a fine marriageable age, and so are you! I was married when I was sixteen; you'll be perfectly fine getting married at this age. What else are you going to do? Rot away with your precious books?"

I glowered at her comment about my books.

"If you think he's _so_ wonderful, why don't _you_ marry him?"

Mother looked really angry and was about to answer back when Mildred, another domestic helper, came in, stuttering.

"I apologize for interrupting you, madams, but the King, King Carlisle and his wife and son, Queen Esme and Prince Edward, are out in the sitting room as we speak."

My eyes widened, and so did mother's. _What ever were they doing here?_

Mother turned to look at me, smiling sweetly, before picking up her skirts and running off to the sitting room. I hitched mine up too, and ran after her, trying my best not to trip on the way.

Oh God help me.

**Author's Note**

Oh gosh, I do apologize for not writing any sooner! It's just that I've been so busy with prom, an online game and my new job. Don't get me wrong, I'm not old, I'm only sixteen. But I absolutely LOVE my job! I'm kind of like a teacher at a learning centre for small kids and their just SO adorable! Makes me want to take them all home and hug them to death. Ha ha…

Anyway, I decided not to put an author's note at the top because I personally hate having to scroll to the part where the story starts, so I'll spare my lovely readers that tiny annoyance.

I have a question for all of you, what trait do you think you have that either Edward or Bella has? Be honest! Personally, I know I'm clumsy as heck like Bella! Ha ha…

This is one of the few stories that actually made it to chapter two, so I hope to have all your encouragement as I write this. More reviews mean a happier me!

From the bottom of my heart, I give my thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Whenever I see a new review, I just glow with pride, honestly! I love reviews and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy to know that people do like my story. So here's a tasty peanut to all the following people that reviewed!

**Angel Storys – **My first reviewer!

**Sara**

**TrueLoveFan**

**Andi –** Here's your tasty peanut!

**bella-loves-edward – **Haha, as you can see, Bella DID protest! But does she have a choice in the matter? Find out next chapter! Winks

**silver drip**

**imjessesgirl**

**I.do.believe.in.faries – **My friend says this sounds like Cinderella to him. Ha ha… But it's good to know that it sounds original, originality is the best policy for a writer!

**scenezz**

**rr**

**bkwrmgrl87**

**Mrs. Quincy**

**Deathly-3**

**fan**

**kate365**

**NorahJones – **Yup, I will definitely be writing more. xD

**avrilBellababe**

**luna365**

Alright, so right now, the time is 12:02 am so I better end here. Please review if you like my story? Remember this equation. Reviews equals to happy author. Happy author equals to faster updating. Faster updating equals to happy you! And don't worry; there WILL be romance in the upcoming chapters so sit tight alright?

Love you all so much!

Love me too? xD

_**WinterSparks**_

P.S. I will update sooner because for some reason, my computer will not allow me to play my online game anymore. Stupid computer…


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing with an Amused Royal

**Disclaimer**: I own the plot of the story, not Twilight.

**Chapter 3**  
Dancing with an Amused Royal

_Mother looked really angry and was about to answer back when Mildred, another domestic helper, came in, stuttering._

"_I apologize for interrupting you, madams, but the King, King Carlisle and his wife and son, Queen Esme and Prince Edward, are out in the sitting room as we speak."_

_My eyes widened, and so did mother's. What ever were they doing here?_

_Mother turned to look at me, smiling sweetly, before picking up her skirts and running off to the sitting room. I hitched mine up too, and ran after her, trying my best not to trip on the way._

_Oh God help me._

* * *

I ran after Mother, hoping to catch her before she made it into the sitting room. For someone her age, she was still very active which proved disadvantageous to a bookworm like me, still I had to give it my all, this was my future that we were running for! 

I pumped my legs harder, the fabric of my dress flapping against my calves.

We were a few feet away from the sitting room and from the looks of it the doors were closed, thank goodness for that. Mother's hair was swinging in sync with the skirts of her dress, which seemed pretty humorous from my point of view.

What was I thinking? Focus Isabella!

She was just an arm's length away from me, just one large step-

Suddenly, I tripped over my own two feet and was sent crashing to the ground in an ungracious heap of material and limbs.

Oh why did my clumsiness have to choose _now_ of all times to appear?

Mother reached the door, panting slightly. She then patted her hair and smoothed the wrinkles in her dress, shot a triumphantly smug grin at me and opened the door, entered the sitting room, and shut the door behind with a resounding click.

I felt my eye twitch in anger and scowled deeply.

I was definitely not going to let my mother win.

I stood up, marched to the door and turned the doorknob.

_Click._

Oh damn my mother; she just _had_ to lock the door.

In my fury, I gave the door a kick, which resulted in me hurting my toe. I hopped around, trying to somehow relieve the pain. I huffed to myself and slumped against the wall next to the traitorous door, sliding down to the ground.

From behind the door, I could faintly hear the familiar voice of an amused King Carlisle.

"What ever could have caused that thump??"

"Oh that must be the cat. It's a little bit off its rocker at the moment, old age finally got to it. Please, don't mind it. As you were saying, your highness?"

Is it me? Or did my mother just call me a_ crazy cat?_

I groaned and put my head in my hands. Great, my fate was in the hands of my marriage-crazed mother. If Prince Edward were out here, instead of in there, laughing at my predicament, it would definitely be the icing on the cake.

"Why Bella, whatever are you doing on the ground?"

I squeezed my eyes shut. Make that the cherry on the icing of the cake.

I looked up, my eyes connecting with the regal form of Prince Edward who was, at the moment, chuckling quietly to himself. Stupid royal prince, thinking he's all that…

I bit back a scowl and answered as courteously as I could.

"Just feeling the carpets, they certainly feel like they don't need to be replaced. What do you think, _your highness?_"

Prince Edward smirked, answering in an amused tone.

"Well, I don't know, maybe I should sit down next to you and feel it too."

I felt my face uncontrollably slip into a scowl.

"Well there won't be such a need, I think I'd know it better than you do."

I lashed out unthinkingly.

Prince Edward simply raised an eyebrow at my hostility.

"Then perhaps you should join me in standing on your own two feet?"

He offered me a gloved hand, but I ignored it. I stood up unsteadily and glared daggers at him.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in the sitting room with your parents and my mother discussing my doomed future with you?"

He laughed quietly to himself and smiled.

"Gracious, no, I leave all those gruesome bits to my parents, wouldn't want to plan the demise of any maiden's, as you so wonderfully put, doomed future with me."

I restrained the urge to roll my eyes at his answer. Right then, he was definitely a typical snob of a prince, not like I was expecting anything less from him.

"Well then, since I so obviously am not needed here, I'd best be on my way. Have a good day your highness."

I turned around in a huff, preparing to march majestically, with head my held high, away from him. Suddenly I felt the material of my skirts stick to my sweaty calves and my legs got tangled in the fabric. With an uncharacteristic squeal, I felt myself tumble to the ground.

Fortunately someone caught me just before my body came in contact with the floor.

Unfortunately, that person was Prince Edward, who was so surprised by my sudden tumble that he failed to support both our weights, which caused us both to fall to the floor.

"Bella," Edward asked in a breathless voice, "are you alright?"

I struggled to right myself up.

"Oh, yes, I am. I am so sorry your-"

The sounds of the sitting room doors opening cut off what I was about to say and instead, a shocked, feminine voice sounded.

"Edward! Whatever are you doing down there?"

Oh dear lord, what had I done wrong?

**Author's Note**

I know that it's been months since I updated this story, but I'm sorry to say that I actually lost interest in it and forgot about the story until 2 lovely readers actually sent my private messages, reminding me that this story still existed. My apologies to all readers of this story.

Well then, I have been quite busy, let me share wit you what I've done whilst _not_ writing this story.

-I had the chicken pox after so many years of not getting it. Heard it was worse when you're an adult so luckily I got mine. Better late then even later. Ha ha…

-Had a one-week vacation in Korea during the Christmas holidays. First Christmas away from my family, was really bummed out.

-Had work, work and more work. Being a teen-aged teacher really isn't easy, especially when you have to handle so many young kids.

-Busy with online games, console games and card games.

-Busy making forum signatures.

-The climax was getting my GCSE 'O' level results. A1 for English! And I _finally_ passed my Mathematics with a B4 after so many years of getting F9s. Yay me!

Oh, it seems that many reviewers are clumsy, stubborn and temperamental, just like Bella and Edward! Interesting indeed. Apparently, I'm all three of the above. Yikes!

Ok, now on to my favorite part, thanking my wonderful reviewers. You were all really awesome and boosted my self-confidence. Thanks a million you guys! You're the reason why I continue to write this story, I kid you not.

**-Leria**

**-bella-loves-edward**

**-Sash**

**-Marshi**

**-Bella's-Choice**

**-Angel Storys**

**-myheartbeatsforthee**

**-Mimi738**

**-bri-Lop**

**-Anime Wildfire**

**-AlisonWalnut620**

**-heatoflove77**

**-Deathly-3**

**-graceygoose**

**-Spacy-Book-Nerd:**Pursing one's lips is like when you taste something horribly sour and your mouth just puckers up. Haha…

**-leachlover**

**-Mrs. Quincy**

**-Shellabella**

**-bkwrmgrl87**

**-kate365**

**-****Mrs.Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo**

**-luna365:**Never really thought about that, or did I? Hmmm… Read on young one and find out if he does make an appearance!

**-Beautifulgoodbye3**

**-estrellagoddess**

**-heatoflove**

**-Hope**

**-Caitlyn62442**

**-imjessesgirl**

**-vampiregirl94**

**-Summ3rbr33z3-93**

An amazingly long list, never expected so many reviewers, and I spy a lot of familiar names. Thanks a bunch for reading and please don't give up on this story! I promise to try my best!

New question for my readers: How do you think Edward would look like in spandex? Heh heh…

Alright-ie then, I better stop typing now, it's 3.55 am here. Sorry for the short chapter but this is the best I could come up with. So sorry!

I love you lot so much.

**_WinterSparks_**

P.S. Reviewers will get pretty seashells this time! Haha…


	4. Chapter 4: Dancing with an Unbaked Plot

**Disclaimer:**I own the plot of the story, not Twilight. However, if I _did_ own Twilight, I'd make sure Edward was sexy in spandex. Heh heh...

**Chapter Four:  
**Dancing with an Unbaked Plot

_I turned around in a huff, preparing to march majestically, with head my held high, away from him. Suddenly I felt the material of my skirts stick to my sweaty calves and my legs got tangled in the fabric. With an uncharacteristic squeal, I felt myself tumble to the ground._

_Fortunately someone caught me just before my body came in contact with the floor._

_Unfortunately, that person was Prince Edward, who was so surprised by my sudden tumble that he failed to support both our weights, which caused us both to fall to the floor._

"_Bella," Edward asked in a breathless voice, "are you alright?"_

_I struggled to right myself up._

"_Oh, yes, I am. I am so sorry your-"_

_The sounds of the sitting room doors opening cut off what I was about to say and instead, a shocked, feminine voice sounded._

"_Edward! Whatever are you doing down there?"_

_Oh dear lord, what had I done wrong?_

* * *

I lay sprawled ungraciously atop Prince Edward, my eyes glued to the floor in utter embarrassment as the Queen stood just behind both our forms. Maybe if I wished hard enough, I would wake up to find myself in bed, simply having had dreamt all of this. Yes maybe this was all just a really bad dream...

"Bella, I think it would be best if you could just right yourself." Edward whispered to me.

Darn it, why could things never go my way?

I slowly and shakily got up, pushing myself away from his fallen form, to stand upright in front of not just the Queen, but also the King and my own mother. I felt my cheeks burn as I took in the looks of surprise of the royals and the look of amusement from my mother. Perhaps there was a way I could avoid explaining myself, but then again I had done nothing wrong, after all I could never really help being clumsy...

I felt Prince Edward set himself upright as he faced his parents.

"Mother, Father, allow me to explain. You see, Isabella merely lost her balance and was about to fall and so I caught her just before she could, well, crash to the ground." Prince Edward explained. The moment he had said those words, I felt a little sense of gratefulness for him explaining the situation instead of remaining quiet and allowing me to do so. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought he was_, just maybe._

I nodded dumbly, choosing to remain silent rather than further elaborating the story. The Queen raised her brow in sheer amusement before laughing.

"Ah yes, ever the gallant one, aren't you Edward?" She quipped, her smile never leaving her face. She then turned to face me, her eyes bright with youthful vigour.

"And you must Isabella, the young lady that enchanted my son here. My name is Esme, and I refuse to be called anything else. So remember, no 'Your Majesty', no 'Your Highness', just plain Esme, alright?"

Unconsciously, I felt the ends of my lips tilt upwards, mimicking her radiant smile.

"Alright your high- I mean, Esme."

The King stepped forward, holding his hand out politely.

"And you may call me Carlisle instead of those titles; after all, you will soon join the family yourself, so no formalities needed."

I felt my smile waver just a little as I gently grasped his gloved hand. I hated that stupid fact that I would be married against my will, but what could I do? Unless... I felt the cogwheels in my mind start to spur with glee. I could always object, couldn't I?

"Thank you Carlisle, it is an honour. Now, you were discussing with my mother about the arrangements of the marriage in the sitting room, were you not? Why not Prince Edward and I join you?"

"Oh, of course! An excellent idea Isabella! Edward, do join us too."

Carlisle and Esme then walked hand in hand back to the sitting room, with my mother trailing behind them, shooting a suspicious glance in my direction which I conveniently ignored. Prince Edward turned to look at me with a quirked eyebrow which I merely replied with an innocent smile. He offered his hand, which I promptly ignored as I walked into the sitting room, sitting on the right side of my mother, which was the left of the royal couple. Prince Edward moved to sit next to me, pretending not to notice the twitch of my nose at his action.

"As I was saying, your highness, I think it would be an excellent idea to hold the wedding next week! I mean, the sooner, the better. Isn't that right Isabella?" Mother looked at me, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face, her eyes however flashed with warning, telling me not to interfere which was something I had every intent _not_ to do. Instead of heeding the warning look in her eyes, I simply did the opposite of what she had wanted me to do.

"Well, actually, I feel that a week is too soon. I mean, I barely know the Prince. How about at a later date? After all, it will clash with the Summer Ball, won't it? And it simply won't do if that happens, right? I was so looking forward to it..." I added a pout to make me seem somewhat more convincing. Esme smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"My dear, you are absolutely right! It must be quite uncomfortable marrying somebody you've just known not too long ago! I absolutely understand! And how silly of me to forget the Summer Ball, what with the excitement of Edward finally picking a bride. Well, perhaps if we had it scheduled in the beginning of the winter? That would give you and Edward the time to get to know each other better!"

I nodded eagerly in agreement. She had said exactly what I had hoped! A postponement which gave me ample time to find a way out of this sticky situation! Sweet heavens! I loved Esme! I flashed my mother a triumphant smile as she looked at me with great disdain at the situation at hand. Oh, she definitely knew that I would get out of this, one way or another. It would probably take no more than a month at the very most.

"Mother, father, is it alright if I made a simple request?" Prince Edward interrupted my thoughts. Carlisle looked at Edward, before nodding.

"Of course, son, after all, it is your marriage and future."

Prince Edward smiled before carrying on.

"Perhaps it would be best if Isabella moved in with us till the wedding, that way she can accustom herself with the castle as well as the rest of the family, I'm sure Alice would be utterly delighted to have her around for some good company."

I froze in shock at what he had just suggested. This was something I had definitely not foreseen nor prepared for. This would definitely hinder with my scheming. I was about to protest when my dear old mother butted in quite gleefully.

"What a wonderful idea! Simply marvellous! That way, Isabella will definitely be more comfortable, isn't that right sweetheart?"

I smiled weakly at my mother.

"Sure, why not? But ultimately, it is the King and Queen's decision. I don't it's alright though, imposing on them like that."

"Nonsense! I think it's fabulous idea! Isabella, do not worry about a thing, you will definitely not be a burden at all! Isn't that right darling?" Esme smiled at Carlisle as he replied.

"Of course! In fact, we insist that you move in tomorrow, the sooner the better!"

I grinned at Esme and Carlisle, nodding weakly, all the while sending hostile waves at both Prince Edward and my mother.

* * *

I flopped myself onto my bed as I thought about my predicament, ignoring the hums of delight from my mother as she packed my bags together with the help of the maids.

"Oh Isabella, stop sulking, I'm sure you'll love it there. It's absurd that you're actually not looking forward to this. From what I have heard, Prince Edward is quite a catch. He's a very artistically inclined gentleman that will make you the envy of every girl in the kingdom!"

I glared at her as she turned to smile at me. Then the smile on her face dropped.

"I hope that you aren't planning anything Isabella, because if you are, you know that I won't like it at all. So why don't you just go along with it? It will benefit you in the long run anyhow."

I rolled my eyes and sauntered out of the room, heading to the library to pick out my favourite books to bring along. I'd definitely need something intellectual if I wanted to keep sane in that Castle...

**Author's Note**

Okay, after having had abandoned this story for so long, I finally got the inspiration to begin again. I am deeply sorry to my sweet readers as I had a lapse of interest for the Twilight series and I hope that you have not given up on this story as I have decided to no longer leave it neglected! So please sit tight I'll try my utmost best to churn out the next chapter as soon as possible!

To my wonderful reviewers, thank you for the reviews as that certainly was a motivation to carry on with the story. As promised, here are your virtual seashells! Hahaha...

To end off this note, here's a brand new question! Try imagining Emmett as a bimbo, and tell me what your thoughts are! Definitely a laugh, right? Painted nails on Emmett, blond hair on Emmett. Heh heh...

Toodles!

**_WinterSparks_**

P.S. Please forgive me if there are any errors!


End file.
